Cherry Blossoms Honeymoon
by BlueChains
Summary: Prólogo: "De haber sabido que su vida cambiaría esa noche, y en cuestión de pocos minutos, jamás hubiera puesto un pie fuera de casa. De haber sabido, que su vida se tornaría en una historia llena de tragedia, sabía bien...jamás se hubiera encariñado con esas personas..."Shinsengumi!Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko. Basado en Hakuouki.


**Pequeña nota de autor: **Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que decidí sentarme a escribir algo. Creo que ha sido un año desde la última vez que publiqué algo aquí. Aún quiero continuar con esas historias que dejé por aquí muertas, pero creo que me tomará poquito...batallé un poco para escribir este pequeño prólogo, y aun tengo dudas sobre si la coherencia o redacción están bien.

Cualquier critica o comentario, siempre son bien recibidos.

Creo que tiene uno que otro (o varios) errores por ahí...iré releyendo esto, para corregir un poco D:

(nwn)

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke, o la imagen que fue utilizada de portada, no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Cherry Blossoms Honeymoon~<strong>

_**-La Luna Llena en que, los Pétalos de Cerezo, Florecerán-**_

_**Prólogo**_

Bajo el brillo de tanto la luna como las estrellas, un joven se encontraba corriendo. Ante la forma tan torpe en que sus pies se encontraban moviendo, no podía evitar el tropezar, una y otra vez. Había veces en que sus manos le ayudaban a sostenerse de aquello que le rodeaba, pudiendo controlar su equilibrio para nuevamente, retomar el rumbo sin fijo que se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos. Habría otras en que, con la misma torpeza caería al suelo, sus labios soltando un jadeo de dolor que se confundiría con uno de cansancio; se levantaría a los pocos segundos, escuchando dentro del silencio de la misma noche, los pasos de aquellas personas que se encontraban siguiéndole.

No había contado la cantidad de personas.

Claro, hubiera deseado que solo se tratase de unas tres, máximo cinco, pero las incontables voces que hacían su presencia hacían que ese miedo que comenzaba a nublar todos sus sentidos, siguiera creciendo. Poco a poco, comenzaba a perderlo. Poco a poco, el poco aliento que le restaba comenzaba a acabarse, la pesadez de sus pies y el dolor de su cuerpo haciéndose más que presente.

No faltaba mucho, sabía; no faltaba mucho para que su cuerpo se rindiera bajo el peso de su fatiga, y por ende, su rendición.

Inhalando forzosamente un nuevo bocado de aire, dejó que este reposara dentro de sus pulmones. El quemar de tanto su garganta como pulmones no se calmaría, empeorando cada vez más mientras las manecillas del reloj seguían avanzando. No pudiendo evitarlo, levantó un poco la mirada, encarando al nocturno cielo que espectador de su desgracia se encontraba siendo. La luna no se había movido de su lugar, siendo oculta por una que otra nube pero aun así, brillando con todo su esplendor.

…_que noche tan…bonita…_

Dejando que ese pensamiento recorriera su mente, volvió a enfocar su atención al frente.

Fue ahí, cuando su cuerpo colapsó por completo.

-¡…ng..h!- con el poco aliento que le quedaba, su garganta se encontró soltando un fuerte jadeo de dolor. Cayendo al piso directamente, sin protección alguna y sin siquiera verse capaz de amortiguar un poco el golpe, no le quedó de otra más que quedarse ahí tirado, ya no encontrando las fuerzas y mucho menos, la energía de volver a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos—los cuales se entrecerraron un poco—volvieron a abrirse, dolorosos, buscando aquello que le llevó a caer.

Sus ojos se pasearon de esquina a esquina, observando a detalle todo aquello que le rodeaba: cajas vacías, basura y alguno que otro jarrón roto que creyó, eran de _sake _viejo. Su mirada siguió moviéndose, hasta que se encontró con aquella soga que se encontraba tumbada justo debajo de sus pies.

Oh, ya entendía…Le habían estado tendiendo una trampa, haciéndole correr en círculos hasta que llegó el punto, en que una simple soga se vio capaz de triturar toda esa pequeña esperanza de sobrevivir que había permanecido en su corazón.

-¡Capitán, lo tenemos!

Escuchó a alguien gritar.

Las mismas voces que con anterioridad le habían estado siguiendo, hicieron eco segundos más tarde. Cada vez éstas se hacían más fuertes, más claras. La cuenta de diferentes voces superaba ya el número máximo de cinco personas que había estado esperando.

-Maldita rata, haciéndonos batallar así.

Alguien dijo entre chasquidos, y de paso, pateando con cierto asco y rencor su cuerpo. A causa de la fuerza del mismo golpe, su cuerpo se encontró girando a otra posición, ahora sus ojos volviéndose a encontrar con el cielo nocturno; no reaccionando ante el dolor, simplemente se dejó caer, en silencio, con mirada entrecerrada.

Solo le quedaba esperar.

Ya no había necesidad de pelear; ya lo había hecho, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. ¿De qué sirvió?, con cierto desprecio hacia sí mismo, se preguntó. Simplemente, había estado alargando más de lo necesario el final de su vida…

-Tú,- uno de esos sujetos dijo, su voz siendo fuerte, imponiendo autoridad –haz que esté en sus rodillas. Quiero divertirme un poco con este bastardo.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado forcejear un poco, y darles más razones para que terminaran de una vez con todos con ese juego del gato y el ratón, Kuroko Tetsuya se dejó mangonear, siendo sujeto por otras dos personas de los hombros, hasta quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas.

Su mirada cansada observó a ese que se encontraba sacando de la cinta de su _Hakama, _lo que parecía ser, una pequeña daga. La sonrisa llena de maldad que decoraba su rostro era una que le causaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón, cierto temor. Su rostro inexpresivo no dejó al visto nada, limitándose únicamente a observar ese rostro. Después de todo, también, sería el último que vería en su vida.

Ojos tan oscuros como la noche, un color que encajaba tan bien en una situación así.

El sujeto de ojos negros acortó la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, dejándose caer sobre una rodilla. Podía sentir su alcoholizado aliento chocar contra su rostro, ver a detalle la maldad que esa sonrisa ocultaba. La daga que se encontró sosteniendo fue posicionada por debajo de su barbilla, haciéndole levantar un poco el rostro, encontrándose directamente con sus ojos.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?- preguntó, divertido.

Quizá nos las había. Quizá había muchas cosas por decir.

Quizá simplemente quería liberar esas lágrimas que se había estado aguantando y simplemente dejarse llevar por el temor.

Quizá solo quería que todo eso terminara, y que su cuerpo—frío y destrozado—fuera dejado ahí hasta que el día de mañana alguien lo encontrara.

Había muchas cosas girando por entre su cabeza, pero fue simplemente una palabra, la que quiso escapar de sus labios.

-A…ayu…da…

No sabía si fue la noche misma, o el viento el que le sopló al oído las palabras más hermosas que habría escuchado en vida. Pero, mientras esperaba la muerte, fueron esas palabras las que le devolvieron cierto deseo, de poder seguir con vida…

"…_No llores. He venido a salvarte…"_

De haber sabido, jamás hubiera puesto un pie fuera de casa esa noche.

De haber sabido que todo cambiaría en tan pocas horas, quizá, jamás hubiera decidido mudarse a Kyoto.

De haber sabido que su vida no sería la misma después de eso…de haber sabido...jamás se hubiera encariñado con esas personas, que le darían un nuevo sentido a su existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>

Es solamente un prólogo para la historia, y aunque creo que dejé muchas cosas sin explicar bien y muy al ahí-se-va, se me hizo bien para introducir la historia o uhm, por así decirlo, una forma de llegar directo al punto uwu;

No aclararé nada de la historia, salvo una cosa. ¿Alguien de aquí es fan dé, o conoce la serie de **Hakuouki**?

Esta historia está basada un poco en ese anime (no todo...eh, no). Es un Shinsengumi!Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko. Y creo que, aquellos que conocen la historia de ese anime, sabrán en dónde terminará a parar el final de esta historia uwu Cambiaré cositas, no será igual pero, en sí, espero poder escribir bien una hermosa tragedia.

¡Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
